


Target Neutralized

by NinjaSniperKitty



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 76 is old and awkward, Anal Sex, Biotic fields being used in unintended ways, Cuddling, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Edging, Light BDSM, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reaper is sassy and a potty mouth, Smut, When you nut but he keep succin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-04-04 11:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14019207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaSniperKitty/pseuds/NinjaSniperKitty
Summary: “We can't keep meeting like this.”“You think I don’t know that? We shouldn't even be meeting at all! If the others found out about this—”“Poor little Jack, still worried about what others think of him.”“I’m not worried about what others will think, Gabriel, I’m worried about what the remains of Overwatch would do to me if they found out I’ve been screwing around with a Talon terrorist on a weekly basis!”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing porn. Please be gentle senpai! :,)

“We can't keep meeting like this.”

“You think I don’t know that? We shouldn't even be meeting at all! If the others found out about this—”

“Poor little Jack, still worried about what others think of him.”

“I’m not worried about what others will think, Gabriel, I’m worried about what the remains of Overwatch would do to me if they found out I’ve been screwing around with a Talon terrorist on a weekly basis!” Soldier 76 was frantically pacing around the dimly lit room, a nervous habit he hadn't been able to drop from his days as Strike Commander. The repetitive pattern of his footsteps echoed off the concrete floor, the only sound filling the frigid night air.

“Do you ever stop worrying? That's probably why you went grey so early,” Reaper commented nonchalantly. He was in the middle of trying to undo the clasps to his mask, and the sound of Jack’s pacing was starting to get on his nerves.

“I think it’s a valid worry. I’m supposed to be taking you in for questioning, not doing whatever it is we’re doing!”

“Fuck that. This is the one time a week where we’re actually not trying to kill each other,” Reaper offered. “Can’t you just enjoy a good, casual fuck every once in a while?” After a couple of minutes, the mask clasps finally came undone. Reaper pulled the mask over his head and set it near his folded cloak and boots.

“We’re in an abandoned storage locker, Reyes, excuse me if romance isn't exactly in the air right now.”

Reaper sighed. He found that he did that with increasing frequency whenever Morrison—Soldier 76, whatever the fuck he was calling himself—was around. The man could get on his nerves like nobody’s business. Always had. “How is this any different than the closed parking garage we fucked in last week, or in that construction site the week before?”

“It’s not different, but…”

“Exactly. It's not different.” Jack had stopped pacing, _finally,_ and had instead turned to prodding at a rock on the ground with his boot. Like a timid fucking schoolgirl, Reaper thought to himself, but about thirty years older and not nearly as cute. Reaper liked watching him unravel in moments like this. How quickly he could turn from an overly cautious soldier to moaning on his cock all in the span of thirty minutes. The moments where he was humiliated were his favorite. The way the heat rose in his face, hidden by the countless scars that he himself had probably inflicted. The way he refused to make eye contact, a shell of his former confident self. It was those moments that Reaper lived for, and he often went out of his way to make them happen.

“Come here. And take off that shitty mask; I can't see your face.”

“That's the point.” Soldier 76 sniffed indignantly, but took the visor off and gingerly set it to the side anyway. He made no inclination of moving towards the other man.

Reaper growled. “I said, _come here_.”

“I heard what you said. Make me.”

“For fuck’s sake.” In an instant, Reaper was closing the gap between them, pulling Jack into a heated kiss. Gloved talons grabbed fistfuls of greying hair as Reaper crushed their lips together. After several moments Soldier 76 finally pulled away panting, his face flushed. “You’d like that, wouldn't you?” Reaper growled lowly in his ear. “If I just made you do whatever I wanted.” He pushed 76 away. “Get on your knees for me.”

“Or else what?” Soldier 76 glanced up, daring to make eye contact, a knowing smirk on his face.

“Or else I’ll bind your wrists and fuck you until you learn to listen.”

“Sounds tempting.” His knee popped in protest as the vigilante did as he was told, lowering to his knees and sidling closer to the other man. He began undoing the myriad of belts in front of him. “You know, this process would go a lot faster if you didn't feel the need to wear four belts.”

“I have a lot of guns to carry.” His hand moved to the back of 76’s head, urging him to hurry.

“You just think it looks cool.” Soldier 76 shucked his pants down to the middle of his thighs and palmed at Reaper’s bulge through his briefs. Of course he would still be wearing briefs after all this time. Though 76 supposed it would be difficult to wear boxers with those leather pants in the first place. He pulled out Reaper’s hardening cock, giving it a few hesitant squeezes before drawing his tongue up the underside.

Reaper shuddered as 76 began slavering around his cock, licking at the head, outright _refusing_ to put the damn thing in his mouth no matter how insistently he nudged. What he was doing with his tongue felt nice, but he longed to fuck the former commander’s mouth instead. Reaper was never one for games, and judging by the way Morrison arrogantly smirked when he made eye contact, yeah, he was definitely playing a game.

Reaper cupped Jack’s jaw, gently pulling him away, before pushing him onto his back and onto the ground. The wraith was on him in an instant, sitting back on his knees and taking advantage of the surprised gasp from Jack’s mouth to stuff it with his cock. Morrison was rigid at first, and Reaper wondered if he had read him wrong. But the vigilante slowly melted into it. He began to lightly bob his head the best he could under Reaper’s weight, and Reaper thought that he was going to explode then and there. He leaned over the soldier and began to thrust into into his mouth. Soldier 76 let out a small indignant noise but laid back and took it anyway.

“Ffff–yeah…” Reaper grabbed another fistful of silver hair, thrusting down deep. He could feel Morrison’s throat clenching around his girth, choking on him. He wouldn't deny that he didn't get some enjoyment out of his suffering, a burning resentment that had followed him since his Blackwatch days.

Morrison pushed back hard against Reaper’s hips and coughed. “What the hell?! At least warn me before you do that!

Reaper smirked. “Sorry.” He wasn't. “Got caught in the moment.”

“Yeah, right.” Morrison wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand and sat up.

Reaper pressed a chaste kiss to the side of his mouth, whispered, “I’ll make it up to you, _Jack_ ,” into his ear as he pulled away.

“Yeah? And how do you plan on doing that, _Gabe_?”

“Mmm, we’ll just have to see, won't we?” Reaper pulled the zipper to Soldier 76’s leather jacket down and shrugged him out of it. The blue and white jacket was incredibly tacky, Reaper thought. It was something Captain America would wear, one of those old-school superheroes. Tacky, but oddly fitting for Jack Morrison—America’s patriotic golden boy. Disgusting. He tossed it off to the side and went for his belt. Something bright yellow lodged in the belt straps caught his eye. “What’s that?” Reaper asked, tilting his head inquisitively.

Soldier 76 glanced down at his belt. “What, this?” He pulled one of the small canisters out. “I can’t go telling you all of my secrets, can I?”

“Fair enough.” Reaper gingerly took it from his hand, inspecting it. It looked similar to a grenade, but more cylindrical. “This is that device that Angela was working on, isn’t it? I think Moira has started working on something pretty similar.” He pressed down on the side lever, and a wave of yellow light washed over them, filling him with an odd sense of warmth. It made his whole body tingle. “Huh.” He tossed it to the side as the mechanism shut off.

“Careful with that!” Jack scrabbled a hand out to try and soften the impact, but it clattered to the ground anyway, rolling away. “Damn it.”

“Sorry.”

It wasn’t the first time Reaper had apologized that evening; he was starting to think that maybe– _maybe–_ he didn't actually feel all that bad about it. “Just take the rest of your clothes off and let’s do this already!”

“My my, so impatient.”

“Because I'm tired of your crap? Yeah.”

Reaper growled. “I think I'll keep them on, just for that little comment.” And the claws. “Turn over, onto your stomach.”

Jack did as he was told for once, taking off his pants and boxers as he flipped over. The floor was cold against his bare skin; they needed to start meeting in places with carpeted floors, he thought to himself.

Reaper’s gloved hands were on him in an instant, running over every inch of his body, under his shirt and over each twisted scar, over the rise and fall of the muscles in his back. The vigilante really was quite attractive even in his older years, in an unconventional way. What he lacked in typical beauty, he made up for in rugged handsomeness. His hands lowered to Jack’s ass, giving it a few squeezes before Reaper was reaching for one of his discarded belts. He decided on one of the slimmer leather ones and dragged it over. “Hands out over your head.” Soldier 76 obliged, growling warily as Reaper grabbed his wrists and began looping the belt around them.

The vigilante gave a preliminary tug to his bindings; they held tight. Every part of him was screaming that this was not safe; he was vulnerable and exposed with his hands bound like this. If he wanted to, Reaper could kill him point blank and he wouldn't even have the time to react. Oddly enough, however, he trusted the wraith during their little sessions together. Jack figured that he could probably break out of the bondage if need be, anyway. Instead, he just sighed and submitted to it.

Reaper took a moment to admire the sight in front of him: Jack Morrison, half naked and bound to his mercy. All pale skin and scars with a tight body just begging to be wrecked. Yeah, he liked the sound of that. The wraith reached for another belt, this one slightly thicker and wider than the last. Lazily, he dragged the end without the buckle over 76’s exposed back and over his ass. He watched as the prominent muscles in his back tensed at the contact.

“I hope you're not hoping to hit me with that,” Jack rasped, his breathing becoming more ragged.

“I am.” And he cracked the belt down hard onto his lower back.

“Shit!” Soldier 76 jumped at the sudden impact. His back burned where the leather had bit into his skin. “What the hell?”

Reaper brought the belt down again, over the same spot. A welt was beginning to form on 76’s back, angry and red. “What, did that hurt, _Commander_?”

“Yes!” 76 hissed as he was hit again. His eyes were beginning to water from the pain. His whole back felt like it was on fire.

“Let me hear that pretty mouth ask me nicely to stop, then.” Another smack of the belt, this time on his ass.

Soldier 76 yelped again. “God damn! Stop it!”

Reaper purred. “I didn't hear a please in there.” It was cathartic, he had to admit, being able to take out his frustration on the soldier like this. It was also extremely erotic seeing him like this—face in the ground and oh-so-vulnerable just for him. A rare sight.

“Ah— _please_ stop!”

“That's more like it. I like hearing you beg.” He gave one last _thwack_ to his ass before tossing the belt off to the side again.  He leaned in to growl in 76’s ear. “Why don't you ask me _nicely_ for what you really want?” Reaper pulled 76’s hips up until he was in his knees, slipping a gloved hand under him to tease his cock. Despite the thrashings, he was still rock hard. _Oh,_ Reaper thought with a grin, _he’s totally into this._

Good.

Reaper began to slowly pump his cock, reveling in the small noises 76 was beginning to make. “Tell me what you want, Jack.”

“Nn—” 76 was thrusting into Reaper’s hand by that point. “Fuck—I want to fuck you!”

Reaper laughed, a low noise in his throat. “That can be arranged.” He tightened his grip around 76. “Or maybe I can just let you keep desperately fucking my hand like this until you come.” The other man was unraveling fast.

Soldier 76’s face was burning; he was mortified that he was letting the terrorist have this kind of effect on his body. He could feel the precum starting to leak from his cock, could feel it smearing on the cool leather as he abashedly fucked his hand with reckless abandon.

With one sharp jerk, 76 freed himself from the leather belt around his wrists. They were red and sore from the effort. He rubbed at the sensitive skin. “Take off your pants,” Soldier 76 commanded gruffly. “I want to fuck you.”

“That's the spirit, Boy Scout.” Reaper smirked, alluring and menacing all at once. Straightening back up, he shed himself of his pants, tossing them nonchalantly to the side. “Where do you want me?”

Soldier 76 paused, thinking. “On your back. I want to look at you while we do this.”

“How sentimental,” Reaper commented dryly, but obliged anyway as he laid down on the floor. Even though his own body temperature was already low, the floor felt like ice against his exposed skin. Not his first choice for positions, but who was he to turn down a good fuck?

76 reached for the terrorist’s discarded pants, tucking them under Reaper’s hips—a small courtesy.

Reaper sneered, “What a _gentleman.”_

“Shut up.”

“Make me.” He was mocking him now, 76 observed, urging him to just get on with it. _With pleasure._

Soldier 76 scrabbled for his jacket and pulled out a small bottle of lube from his pocket. He squirted some onto his palm and began slicking up his cock. “You ready for this?” 76 asked, still touching himself. He propped himself up over Reaper, admiring the mosaic of dark scars covering his body.

76 trailed a lube-covered hand down his stomach, ghosting over his engorged member and down to his ass. Without waiting for affirmation he added a finger, then two, carefully stretching him.

Reaper groaned at the pressure. God, he was so impatient. He wished that Morrison would hurry up and just get on with it. One of the pros of being half-dead was that it was fairly hard to hurt him; he didn’t feel pain the same way he used to. All the better for the times he needed to do a quickie and didn't have time to properly prepare. However, Jack, ever the _gentleman_ , would never accept that. Sometimes Reaper thought that Jack enjoyed the agonizingly slow process of warming him up, of making him wait for it.

And then 76 started to thrust his fingers in and out and Reaper thought he was about to die again then and there. He bit his lip at the sensation, wanting him to brush against the spot _just there_. “Shit, just hurry up and fuck me!”

Soldier 76 chuckled. “Impatient, are we?” It felt nice to turn the tables back around on him. “Let’s give you something bigger, yeah?”

“Yes!” he all but screamed.

76 pulled his fingers out and lined himself up with Reaper’s entrance. With a grunt he pushed in and was hit with a sudden wave of ecstasy. It was warm and wet and _fuck_ , he felt perfect around him. He was watching Reaper’s face, making sure that he wasn’t hurting him. His worries were quickly eased as Reaper’s eyes rolled back and his mouth gaped open in ecstasy as he pushed in deeper.

“Shiiiit…” Reaper groaned as 76 bottomed out in him. It was a tight stretch, but the pain and pleasure together were perfect. And it was even better because it was fucking _Jack Morrison_ filling him like this, making him feel this good. The sheer debauchery of it all was enough to make him want to come on the spot. He resisted though, because there was no way he was going to give the man that satisfaction. “I’m good, Jack. Hurry up and fuck me properly.”

“Whatever you say, princess.” And he pulled out and thrust back in _hard._ He felt Reaper start at that, clearly not expecting it.He smiled to himself. Gabe had always been more bark than bite, and this was no different. 76 started to pick up the pace.

“Finally…” Reaper groaned. He thought he was going to kill the soldier right then and there had he not actually started fucking him. Patience had never been one of his stronger suits. Reaper raised his hips to meet 76’s own thrusts, scrabbling at his thighs, pining for that extra force. “Fuck,” he spat, “harder! I want to feel this in the morning!”

Never one disappoint, Soldier 76 hooked his arms under Reaper’s legs and let loose, fucking him as hard as the position would allow. He was panting, the noises coming out of Reaper’s mouth and the permission to do whatever he wanted to him starting to become too much.

“Yeah… fuck me! Fill this ass—you feel so fucking good inside me!” Reaper realized he was incomprehensibly rambling at this point, probably louder than he should have, but he wasn’t in a position to care at that moment. His prostate was being hit just right over and over, and it was absolutely _perfect._

“Ah—Gabe… I’m gonna—”

“Jack, don't you fucking dare!”

“Shit…! I-I’m sorry!” With a final desperate thrust, 76 finished inside of him. After a few moments of enjoying the bliss, he pulled out of Reaper.

Reaper let out a loud, obviously dissatisfied huff as he pushed himself back up to his knees.

76’s face went red as the severity of the situation finally hit him. “Damn, I’m sorry Gabe.” He rubbed a hand at the back of his neck. “Let me finish you—”

“Don't worry about it. But see if I ever let you fuck me again.” He pressed his hands to his face, trying to come down from the earlier high.

“Seriously, let me jerk you off or something!” The words sounded foreign on his lips; he had never really been all that great at dirty talk, especially with all the vulgar colloquialisms that came with it. He was lucky if he could squeeze in the occasional “fuck” (Gabe had once made fun of him for a whole night because he had said the phrase “make love.”)

“It’s fine.” Reaper looked down at the ground before shifting his gaze back to Jack, a grin slowly spreading across his face. “I’m not quite done with you anyway.” With one swift motion, Reaper burst forward to grab something from behind 76, pushing him back down in the process. He forcefully pressed their lips together, using his other hand to activate the device. A warm yellow light enveloped the two once more.

76 said something, probably along the lines of calling him an idiot, but his words were muffled by the dark lips on his own. He managed to wrench his head free and glanced at whatever it was Reaper had used; it was the biotic field that had been tossed to the floor.

“Why did you do that?” 76 sputtered incredulously. “Do you know how long these things take to recharge?!” He scrabbled a hand out to try and turn it off, but Reaper grabbed his wrist and pinned it to the floor.

“I have my reasons,” Reaper responded, a curious quirk to his voice. Still pinning 76’s wrist, he began trailing a line of kisses from his throat down towards his belly.

The lips on his skin were surprisingly cold. His breath was even worse, a sharp contrast against his own heated skin. It took all of his willpower not to recoil from his touch. The light from the biotic field helped, a warming presence despite the frigid assault on his skin. 76 stilled as Reaper finally released his arm and lowered to his hips.

“My, my—what do we have here, _Commander Morrison_?”

“Don't call me that.” Soldier 76 craned his neck to get a look at what Reaper was talking about, but whatever it was was obscured by the other man’s head. He felt him grin against his skin.

“Hard already?”

“What?” 76 pushed Reaper away enough to glance down; sure enough, his length was fully erect again, reaching up towards his belly. “Well. That normally doesn't happen.”

“What doesn't, you getting erections like a pathetic teenager? And it's only been a few minutes. You must be eager.”

He pushed him again. 76 could feel the heat rising to his face again. “Shut up.”

“Maybe I can help with that…” And Reaper wrapped his mouth around him.

“Shit!” 76 jumped. It felt like electricity was rushing through his body every time Reaper licked and sucked at him; he was still far too sensitive for this! “Too sensitive—I still need more time!”

“Tough.” He licked up the base, giving special attention to the head when he reached the end. It was entertaining (and pretty hot, he wasn't going to lie) watching Jack desperately squirm in agony like this. Yeah, he could get used to this.

76 grabbed at Reaper’s head in an attempt to stop him. He tried to string together a line of insults at the wraith, but it came out as a series of whines instead. But his whole body was on fire and he didn’t care. Hell, he probably deserved this for finishing early, knowing he probably would have done the same to him. 76 drew in a shaky breath and gritted his teeth through the discomfort as Reaper took him in his mouth again.

Reaper finally let up after a few more seconds of torment. “Stay.” It was more of a command than a request.

76 obliged with a curious quirk of his eyebrow, not wanting Reaper to pay any more attention to his already engorged cock. He continued to lay on the cold pavement as Reaper rose into a crouch, wishing he still had his jacket on to serve as a barrier between him and the ground.

Such an obedient dog. Reaper smiled inwardly and trailed his hands along the inside of 76’s pale thighs. “I’m going to ride you, and you're not going to stop me until I finish this time. Understood?”

“I don't remember agreeing to this plan.”

“Are you defying me?” Reaper ran a hand back up his chest, to rest menacingly against his throat. It was an empty threat with empty words; he wasn’t going to force himself on the other man if he really didn't want to.

76 swallowed hard, and nodded his head slightly. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous, yet intrigued by the idea of Gabriel riding him.

“Good.” Reaper lightly slapped Jack’s face for reassurance before moving down to straddle his hips. He leaned forward and pressed their lips together again while lining himself up with his entrance. He sank down onto his length and moaned, deep and throaty, into 76’s mouth and began moving his hips.

It felt all too good and agonizing all at once, and Jack was conflicted about whether he wanted to throw Gabe off or grab his hips and fuck into him harder. He chose the latter option and dug his fingers into his thick hips and thrust up. Reaper let out a startled gasp at the extra contact, but leaned forward so that Jack could reach him easier.

76 looked up at Reaper, trying to make eye contact with the wraith as he pleasured himself on his cock. The exposed parts of his body glowed with heated exertion, his breath becoming more and more ragged. He opened his eyes and briefly looked down at 76, his eyes half-lidded with lust. Something about the way Jack was looking at him held him there in his blue eyes, making everything feel all the more passionate.

“Fuck! I’m close…”

“Yeah? Me too.”

Reaper leaned further forward to press his mouth to 76’s ear, refusing to stop moving his hips. “Close to coming again already? Didn’t you,” he grunted, “already have your turn?” He tried to hiss out the words, but it came out much hoarser than he’d have liked. He could feel the warm pressure of his orgasm quickly building up in the pit of his stomach.

Rather than acknowledging him with a reply, 76 growled and tightened his grip on Reaper’s hips hard enough to bruise, rapidly pulling him down into his thrusts as he took over. The sound of their skin slapping together and of Reaper’s own needy groans filled the air of the storage locker.

“Jack, I’m gonna—“ Reaper’s words were cut short by the sudden spread of warmth throughout his body as his orgasm took over, his mouth opened in a strangled cry. A few more thrusts and Jack was coming inside Reaper again, the warm heat of his body proving to be too much. The wraith collapsed onto 76’s chest as he rode out the rest of his orgasm.

Jack wrapped his arms protectively around Reaper’s waist as he came down from his own high, his cock still twitching inside him. The two laid like that for several minutes, listening to one another’s slowing heartbeats and basking in the calm post-sex glow. Lazily, 76 ran a hand along Reaper’s back before reaching down to slap his ass. Reaper hissed, pushing up from his spot on Jack’s chest and off of his softening cock. He groaned at the realization that there was now a cooling trail of semen plastered onto his belly and under armor in addition to the liquid that was starting to drip down his thigh. That was going to be fun to clean later.

“That’s a good look for you,” 76 joked, smirking up at Reaper as he tried to wipe it off of his clothes.

“Go die.”

Jack laughed, reaching up and pulling Reaper down into another kiss before rolling out from under him to stand. It was hard to take him seriously when he was half naked and fussing over his clothes like that. He pulled off his own dirtied black t-shirt and handed it to Reaper to clean himself up. It was the least he could do. The wraith wiped himself down and attempted to hand it back to 76, who politely declined with a disgusted wave of his hand. “Keep it. Wash it and just give it back next time.”

“Gee, _thanks.”_ The promise of a next time made him hopeful, however. As long as they could keep meeting up like this, maybe he wouldn't try and kill the vigilante next time they met on the battlefield. Maybe. Reaper watched as the soldier started putting his clothes back on, zipping up the jacket with the red 76 emblazoned on the back over his bare skin. What a stupid outfit, Reaper thought again, pulling up his own pants.

“Next time?” 76 asked, attaching the biotic field sitting on the floor back onto his belt.

“Next time,” Reaper agreed.

With a final wink at the wraith, Soldier 76 clipped the visor back on over his face and left into the frigid night air.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M THE TRASH MAN! I COME OUT, I THROW TRASH ALL OVER THE RING! AND THEN, I START EATING GARBAGE! AND THEN I PICK UP THE TRASH CAN, AND I BASH THE GUY WITH IT!  
> (In which I hadn't originally planned on doing more chapters for this piece, but here I am.)

“You think that can hold me?”

“No, but that’s not the point of it.”

“I could slip through that, you know.”

“Not if you play along, you won’t.” Soldier 76 fiddled with the clasp on the belt, attempting to figure out how it worked. The thing was damn near impossible and he had no idea how or why Gabriel even used it. The man wore about six belts for some reason, and he had managed to grab the most complicated one apparently. This belt had not one, but _two_ clasping mechanisms, with a metallic piece that hung down off the end to top off the hellish contraption. Reaper smirked at him wolfishly as he attempted to slide one side into the other for about the twentieth time.

“Having trouble, old man?”

“Shut up. I think I figured it out.”

He, in fact, could not figure it out.

After several more attempts, 76 decided to just toss the belt aside. There were other things that needed his attention besides that damned thing, like the naked man in front of him that was impatiently tapping his fingers against the wooden floor of the abandoned attic they had met up in for the night. It wasn’t the nicest of locales, but the spot had worked in a pinch.

The house in El Dorado had long been scheduled for demolition, its structure having been compromised from a recent bout of explosions set off by Los Muertos. The worst part of the abandoned house was that it was located right in the middle of town; it had been a bitch to try and sneak into without raising suspicion. Unlike Reaper, he wasn’t lucky enough to have the ability to turn into _goddamn smoke_ whenever he wanted. So he’d had to wait by the side door for an hour waiting to get his in while the wraith had just nonchalantly slid in through a crack in the window, cackling all the while at his misfortune. It had put him in a bad mood, one in which he wasn’t feeling particularly fond of putting up with Reaper’s shit that night.

76 let out a growl of frustration. “Why can’t you just wear a single traditional belt like a normal person?”

“What part of me is ‘normal’? Is it the part where I drain people’s life, or the part where I look like a fucking zombie, or…?”

“You know what I mean, Gabriel.”

“Testy tonight, I see.”

76 went for his own belt instead—one that he actually knew how to use. He looked down at Gabriel’s form, took in the sight of his dark skin contrasting against the maple floorboards. With only the light of the moon streaming in overhead, he could pretend that the man in front of him was still _his_ Gabriel Reyes, untouched by Talon. His eyes glowed slightly in the low light, 76 noticed for the first time. “Hands above your head for me.”

Reaper averted his gaze, taking the time to count the number of water stains on the ceiling instead of making eye contact with him. This had been a lot better last time, Reaper thought, when Jack had been the one with his wrists bound—when he had been at _his_ mercy rather than the other way around. Something about being vulnerable like this made him uneasy. His brain knew that Jack wasn’t going to kill him here, that this was all part of some game that the vigilante had come up with. Yet an irrational part of him was screaming in protest at the idea.

Soldier 76 noticed Reaper’s hesitance and pulled away, sitting up straight on his knees as he looked down at the man below him. “What’s wrong?”

Reaper hated the amount of concern that was behind those damn blue eyes of his. “It’s nothing.” As if he would ever tell him about his irrational concerns. That he was having a really hard time submitting to a little bit of bondage.

“It doesn’t seem like nothing,” 76 noted, still looking down at Reaper with concern. “Is it the belt?”

Shit. “Kind of.”

76 raised a silver eyebrow at him. “Any particular reason, or…?”

Reaper could feel his heart rate increase rapidly at the question. The idea of discussing his feelings with the soldier put him on edge. It was embarrassing, especially when they should have already been having sex at that moment. Reaper had managed to go through about six of their little escapades without ever once bringing his insecurities into it, and he wasn’t particularly fond of starting now. These were just supposed to be stress relievers between two soldiers past their prime—the traditional fuck, leave, and never talk about what had happened again. Feelings weren’t supposed to have a part in casual fucks like this, especially from men like himself who prided themselves in their stoic appearance. “I said it’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.”

“I do worry about it. Unlike you, I want you to enjoy this.”

“Morrison—“

“Shut up. We won’t bother with the belt.”

“You’re ruining the mood with your fucking _sentimentality_.”

“I don’t care.” 76 leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to Reaper’s lips, who wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him closer, almost sending 76 sprawling on top of him. The vigilante let out a small gasp as Reaper deepened the kiss, taking advantage of his surprise to plunge his tongue into his mouth. 76 eventually melted into it, returning the embrace with just as much eagerness.

After what felt like several minutes, 76 eventually pulled away to catch his breath. Reaper grinned up at him, admiring how flustered he had become. “You seem like you have a plan for tonight. Care to share, or am I just going to have to find out the hard way?”

76 cleared his throat. “Uh, yeah, actually. Uh…” Reaper had completely thrown him off his game. Words refused to come to mind as he thought about what Reaper had just said. They’d been there at one time, he swore. “It might have to be changed a bit now, but I kind of have something in mind. It’s mostly a secret—not really, actually—but—“

Reaper raised his eyebrows at 76, basking in the fact that he was stumbling over his words for a change. Usually, Jack was a great speaker. His natural charisma was one of the things that had won the UN over back in the day to earn him the position of Strike Commander of Overwatch—that was his hypothesis, anyway. That was why people were drawn to him like moths to a flame. Yet whenever he had to talk dirty, unless he was in the middle of the act itself, he was absolute shit at it. He preferred to let actions speak for themselves. Reaper didn’t know why he was so embarrassed by it—it was just bedroom talk. But it was almost cute, Reaper thought, in a Jack-Morrison-is-anything-but-cute kind of way.

76 continued on with his babbling. “—I was thinking that maybe now you could just kind of hold your hands above your head and not move them unless I tell you to, if that would, uh, be alright with you?” 76 waited expectantly for his answer, his face only a few inches away from Reaper’s.

As long as he had the ability to move his arms, he could sit through whatever the hell it was that Morrison had planned. Even though he preferred being the one in charge, it was nice knowing that Jack had thought enough about their little exchanges to come up with a plan of his own in his free time. Reaper wondered if Jack Morrison, the golden boy himself, jerked off thinking about their time together as much as he did. “Yeah.”

76 sighed, relieved. “Good.” He closed the gap between them and kissed Reaper one last time before he started scooting backwards until he was in between Reaper’s knees, laying a trail of kisses down the wraith’s chest and stomach as he went. Reaper’s half-hard cock twitched in interest as 76 hovered above it. “Can you keep your arms above your head for me?”

Reaper obliged, crossing his muscular arms above his head.

“Yeah. Keep them there,” 76 instructed before lowering his head and taking Reaper into his mouth.

The wraith gasped as he felt himself slip into his mouth, becoming rock hard at the contact as 76 began sliding his tongue over the head of his cock. His mouth was hot and wet around him and was everything he needed at that moment. Reaper lifted his head off of the floor to at 76; he looked utterly content with his cock in his mouth, his pale eyes half-lidded with lust. “Fuck, Jack…” Reaper let his head fall back again. “You look so fucking pretty with your mouth around my cock…”

76 hummed at the suggestive compliment, taking the wraith deeper into his mouth in appreciation. It was rare for the other man to compliment him, but he enjoyed the few times when he did. Because his praise was so rare, it sounded all the more sincere coming out of his mouth, making his heart soar. 76 began bobbing his head around his length, causing Reaper to groan at the extra attention.

He wanted more of Jack, wanted to feel his throat clench around his girth until he was coming down his throat. Even though Jack had specifically told him not to, he couldn’t resist; Reaper pulled his arms down and grabbed at the back of his head. In an instant, 76 had pulled off of him and had pinned Reaper’s arm down to his side with his free hand.

He shot him a disapproving look. “What did I say?” 76 growled, his voice hoarse from strain. His grip tightened threateningly around the wraith’s cock.

“Sorry,” Reaper snatched his arm away from 76’s grip and placed it back above his head. “Forgot.” His attention was drawn to the vigilante’s mouth, his lips wet with drool and precome.

“Do that again and I’ll hold your arms down myself.” The threat was only half serious. If Reaper was uncomfortable with it, then he could definitely find other ways to make him listen. With one final glare, 76 ducked his head down again and licked a long line up from the base of Reaper’s thick cock before wrapping his lips back around the head.

Reaper longed to return his grip to the back of Jack’s head, or at least run his fingers through his hair—anything to keep his hands busy. Yet he had told him that he would behave, and he had to prove to Jack that he at least had some self-restraint—even if he really wanted to force him further onto his cock. Reaper brought his knee up slightly to try and urge 76 away. “I’m starting to get close.” No use in ruining their fun so early in the night.

The vigilante pushed his knee back down and took it as an excuse to start bobbing his head faster, his hand moving up and down in time with the motions of his mouth.

The idea of the former Overwatch commander being so stubbornly eager for his cock and the feeling of being enveloped by his mouth was almost too much all at once. He could feel the hot heat in his core quickly building.  “Shit, I-I’m close. Jack—“

In an instant 76 was off of him again, lazily and slowly stroking his heated flesh as Reaper inhaled sharply, reeling from having been so close to coming only to have it taken away from him in an instant. He let out a shaky breath and closed his eyes, trying to ignore the way Jack was smugly looking up at him like the cat that ate the canary. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest, almost unbearably loud in his ears.

“Fuck,” Reaper growled as he tried to sit up from his spot on the floor. The wooden floorboards were cold against his already chilled skin, and he longed to stand up and actually move around. A firm hand pressing against his chest stopped him. Soldier 76 had sat up with him, and was now hovering over him with his knee dangerously close to his crotch.

“I’m not done with you yet.”

Reaper tilted his head curiously at the other man, his eyebrows furrowed. “Is that so?”

“Not by a long shot. Lay back down, arms above your head again.” It was more of an order than a request. 76 glared at Reaper, just daring him to defy him.

The two stared at one another, challenging each other, for several moments before Reaper finally averted his gaze. Reaper could have sworn that he saw 76 visibly sigh with relief when he reluctantly laid back down. He would have liked to have seen what Jack did to those who didn’t obey; he liked to think that Jack was too shy with these matters to actually carry out a threat. That was where the two of them had always differed in the bedroom; Morrison liked to give second chances while he demanded respect the first time. It had made for an interesting dynamic back when they were together during their Overwatch days. Maybe another day he would test Jack’s limits when his body wasn’t urging him to hurry up and finish. “So what now, Boy Scout?”

76 didn’t respond. Instead, he sat down and tucked one leg under a bent leg and continued to run a gloved hand up and down Reaper’s length. The spit from earlier served as a decent enough lubricant for 76 to be able to easily glide his hand over him. Reaper let out a choked noise as the vigilante ran a thumb over the tip, smearing precome over the sensitive area before going back to work over his entire length.

“Why don’t you let me play with you?” Reaper urged, trying to hold back another groan. Anything to get Jack in the mood and let him fuck him. He was quickly unraveling again. There was something about the squelching sound of wet leather on skin and the way that Jack was basically ignoring him that was really getting to him. He could feel the buildup of an orgasm coiling hot in the pit of his stomach again, threatening to come undone any minute. The amount of teasing that Morrison was doing was unfair. They both knew that this wasn’t going to be the main event, yet 76 was still pumping his cock as if he had all the time in the world. “Let me suck your dick or something—“

“We’re focused on you right now, not me,” 76 stated matter-of-factly.

“But I want to…” Reaper trailed off into a low groan as he felt the sudden buildup of heat in his stomach. “God, don’t stop…” He let his head loll to the side as he basked in the buildup, thrusting into 76’s hand to get as much friction as possible. “Don’t stop!”

76 gave Reaper’s cock one last squeeze before pulling his hand away, choosing to run his hands down the wraith’s thighs instead.

Reaper let out an animalistic snarl as he reflexively reached down to finish himself off. 76 was on him again in an instant, quickly grabbing Reaper’s wrist and shoving it back above his head—where it belonged—with a growl of his own in Reaper’s ear. “Someone can’t follow instructions well, huh?”

“You proud of yourself?” Reaper spat, turning his head to glare at 76. Plumes of smoke, dark and serpentine, were angrily lashing out off of Reaper. If looks could kill, he would have willingly stabbed the vigilante several times for denying him like this. His manhood was painfully hard from having been nearly brought to the brink twice. It twitched up against his belly, smearing beads of precome on his skin. He hated this, hated the way Jack was teasing him, hated the stupid mock look of stern disappointment on his face as if he wasn’t absolutely _loving this._

76 hummed disapprovingly before sprawling back down to capture Reaper in another heated kiss. Despite not even wearing any clothes at the time, Reaper’s skin felt abnormally hot. The weight of 76 on top of him did nothing to help. If anything it was only making him more aroused, his cock was trapped between the two of them. Reaper flexed his forearms to see just how tight of a grip 76 had on them before he began to grind his engorged cock against the vigilante’s leg.

76 inhaled sharply at the contact, breaking the kiss only slightly so that he could line up his own trapped manhood against Reaper’s as he started to frantically rut against him. It felt good—almost too good—to finally get some attention.

“You’re shaking,” 76 noted, reluctantly pulling away from the kiss.

“Fuck you.”

He gently traced a gnarled scar along Reaper’s side with a gloved finger, reveling in the way his breath hitched every time he moved his hips. His breathing was ragged beneath him, as if the terrorist was trying to keep his composure while they casually grinded like teenagers. Soldier 76 grabbed Reaper’s hips and forced them to be still, making him go at his slow-burning pace.

Reaper bucked his hips with all his strength, anything to just get him to go _fucking faster_ , but Jack, smug as usual, held tight, leisurely rutting their hips together at his own pace. He let out a frustrated groan as 76 took his sweet time.

“Fuck me,” he panted, shooting 76 the most desperate look he could muster.

The vigilante furrowed his eyebrows as if he was considering it. It was short-lived, however, as he grudgingly pried himself away from Reaper’s scarred body. “You’re almost cute when you’re desperate, you know that?” 76 purred, sitting back between Reaper’s legs. It was a nice change of pace to not see Reaper trying to be the alpha male for once. It was rare for him to ask for anything, much less get so flustered over it. As much as he really, _really_ wanted to oblige the terrorist, to push his pants down to his knees and fuck Gabriel like he’d asked, 76 wasn’t done with him yet. Not until he was absolutely begging him for it.

“I know what game you’re playing, Morrison, and I fucking _hate you_ for it _,”_ Reaper snarled, breathing heavily. The malice in his voice was gone the minute 76 wrapped a hand back around his cock, trailing off into a low groan as Reaper’s thick hips jerked forward. “I swear to god if you don’t let me finish soon I’ll fucking kill you right here—“

“Is that any way to talk to the man who has your dick in his hand?” 76 reached into the pocket of his dark cargo pants and pulled out a small bottle of lube. Popping the cap open, he poured some of the clear liquid straight onto Reaper’s length before tossing the bottle aside.

Reaper flinched as the cold liquid made contact with his skin. The cold sensation was quickly replaced by the feeling of 76 stroking him again, smearing the lube up and down his cock. Reaper shuddered as 76 made quick work of him again, sending small waves of pleasure up his spine as he tightened and loosened his grip repeatedly around him. He knew exactly what he was doing, knew what drove him over the edge from having done it hundreds of times before.

Reaper let out a small whimper, only to immediately realize what he had done to try and cover it up by clearing this throat. 76 raised a silver eyebrow at him and smiled that _fucking_ smile of his that had won over the hearts of the UN. Reaper _hated_ it.

“Enjoying yourself?” He tightened his grip again, eliciting another series of whines out of him as Reaper bucked his hips up. 76 eagerly drank in the sight of Reaper beneath him. The man was an absolute mess, having abandoned all attempts at decency. He was now meeting 76’s strokes with his own thrusts, filling the room with the lewd squelching noise of lubricant on leather on skin. His dark eyes had snapped shut, eyebrows furrowed, as he focused on chasing his own orgasm—a stark comparison to the hooded terrorist who prowled in the shadows and prided himself in his deadly composure. The sight of the Talon operative coming undone, desperate and needy, like this was something that 76 was going to remember for a long time.

“ _Fuuuuck…_ ”

“Are you close again?”

“Yes—ah—but I swear to god…”

“You’ll kill me? Yeah.” 76 slowed down his motions and held down Reaper’s hips with his free hand. “If you want to come, I want to hear you beg for it.”

“Morrison—“

“ _Do it._ ”

“Fuck!” Reaper spat, “stop it with your stupid games—“

76 pulled his hand away entirely. “ _Let me hear that pretty mouth ask nicely_ ,” he mocked, calling back to their last session.

Reaper let out another whimper. “S-Shit! I’m sorry, keep doing that! Please let me come, I’m so fucking close…!”

“Good boy. Love it when you beg...” 76 grinned down at Reaper and wrapped his gloved hand back around him. He pumped his cock once, twice, before pulling his hand away again entirely.

Reaper let out a loud snarl and sprung up from the ground, sending 76 sprawling backwards. He was on him in an instant, straddling his hips and pulling the vigilante up by a fistful of his black undershirt. His blue eyes were wide with shock. “You’re gonna regret doing that, Jack.”

“It was just a—“

“Shut the fuck up. I’m going to fuck you until I come, and you’re going to _thank_ me for it. Understood?”

76 watched as dark smoke wrapped around him. He swallowed heavily before nodding his head slightly.

“Good. Hand me the lube behind you and get up on your hands and knees.”

76 did as he was instructed, handing off the bottle of lube to Reaper, who proceeded to squirt a generous amount onto his fingers. If he was being honest with himself, the vigilante was nervous. They’d never done this before where he was the recipient. Back when they were together in Overwatch, sure, but that had also been back when Gabe was a gentle and caring partner rather than someone who took joy in watching him suffer. He didn’t know what to expect out of the cloaked terrorist now. If this was going to be anything like his foreplay, then this was going to be a wild ride—especially since Reaper seemed pretty upset about him teasing him for so long.

He could feel the sweat already starting to bead up along his forehead and neck as Reaper roughly undid his pants and pushed them down with his boxers, exposing his thighs and ass to the warm El Dorado air.

“You seem awfully tense _,”_ Reaper commented nonchalantly. All of the bitterness was gone from his voice, replaced by his normal condescending tone.

“Pardon me for not feeling overly comfortable around someone who threatened to kill me not five minutes ago.”

Reaper leaned forward. “Don’t worry. I’ll make you feel good, _Commander._ I promise,” he rumbled into 76’s ear.

76 shuttered at Reaper’s honeyed words. He could promise him all he wanted; he’d believe him when the act was over. A chill swept over him as Reaper began circling the pad of his thumb over his entrance, before quickly being replaced by a lubed finger pushing through the tight ring of muscle. 76 let out an indignant yelp at the contact. While it wasn’t what he would describe as painful, it was cold and inherently weird feeling to have somebody sticking a finger inside him. One finger quickly became two as the vigilante adjusted to their girth. “Take it slow,” 76 grimaced, “it’s, uh, been a while.”

“What, no one’s fucked you properly since me? I’m _flattered.”_

_“_ You’re assumi—AH!” 76 almost fell on his face as Reaper suddenly scissored his fingers open, stretching him. A wave of heat spread through him at the foreign sensation of being split open by Reaper’s thick fingers, a low whimper escaping his mouth. For several moments they stayed like that, Reaper opening him up while 76 tried to ignore his awkward discomfort, before Reaper finally withdrew his fingers. 76 let out a small sigh of relief; he definitely hadn’t missed that part.

“Here’s how this is going to go: I’m gonna fuck you as long as I want, and then I’m going to come inside you. Do I make myself clear?”

76 could feel the pressure of the tip of Reaper’s cock pressing against his entrance. After another deep breath, 76 nodded his head in affirmation. With that, Reaper eagerly pushed himself inside the vigilante.

A low groan ripped from Reaper’s mouth as the head of his cock settled inside him. “Mm, you’re just as tight as I remember…”

“Y-Yeah?” 76 could feel how flushed his face was. Every inch of his body felt like it was radiating heat. The room was suddenly too hot...

The two sat there again for several minutes, 76 listening to the sound of his own rapid heartbeat in his ears as he tried to get comfortable. After several moments of giving Soldier 76 time to adjust, Reaper finally spoke up. “You good?” he panted. “I don’t want to break my toy too early.”

“Y-Yeah…” Reaper’s cock was _definitely_ a lot thicker than two of his fingers. He had misjudged just how big he was until the wraith was actually fucking him. Gritting his teeth, 76 gently eased himself further onto Reaper’s length.

“That’s a good boy. Take it all…” Reaper trailed his hands down 76’s scar-ravaged back before settling them on his ass. He gave it an appreciative squeeze before pulling his cock out and sliding it back in further. “This would be a lot easier if you’d just relax.”

“Easier said than done,” 76 glanced over his shoulder at Reaper, “when you’ve got someone’s dick in your ass.”

“Fair enough.” Reaper started to slowly move his hips. “Breathe, Jack. Play with yourself for me.”

76 did as he was told, releasing the breath he hadn’t been aware he’d been holding. He took a deep breath as Reaper started to thrust into him, no longer waiting for him to adjust. Unfortunately, Gabriel had never been known for his patience. That was proving to be more and more true based off of the events of the day, Jack noticed.

A particularly hard thrust brushed up against his prostate and all of a sudden he was seeing stars and gasping at the sensation. He heard Reaper hum, low and smokey, in satisfaction as he continued to ram the same spot inside him over and over. 76 whimpered as the feeling of warmth radiated through his body, intensifying with each movement inside him. Instinctively, he reached for his own cock and started stroking himself as Reaper furiously fucked his ass. In addition to the sound of skin hitting skin, 76 could hear that Reaper was panting loudly behind him, absorbed in his own pleasure. His grip on the vigilante’s hips tightened hard enough to bruise.

“I’m gonna come, babe…”

He wrapped his arms around 76’s back and growled, biting down on his shoulder, his stifled moans joining and echoing Jack’s. With a few more rough thrusts Reaper was violently finishing deep inside him. 76 flinched at the hot liquid that suddenly filled his insides but was quick to follow suit, shooting his load onto the floor in front of him in a silent scream, his eyes clamped shut at the waves of white-hot pleasure that overtook his body.

The two stayed connected for several minutes, breathing heavily and basking in the post-orgasm warmth of each other. After a few more moments, Reaper tightened his grip around 76’s waist before letting go and pulling out, only to pull him into another embrace laying down on the floor. The vigilante sighed in content and returned the embrace, burrowing his head into Reaper’s bare chest. The wraith smelled like gunpowder, 76 noticed—not unpleasant, but uniquely Gabriel. Even back during Overwatch he had carried the smell on him, one of the downsides of wearing your ammo strapped to your body, he supposed.

76 often longed for the days back when he was in a relationship, to have somebody to come home to every night. Ana was a great friend and he valued their time together, but it was nothing like this. They didn’t share the same intimacy that he and Gabriel had years ago—and now once a week. He wanted this, wanted _them,_ he realized. In time he could maybe learn to overlook Gabe’s “hobbies”, or convince him to become a vigilante on the run like him. He didn’t expect much out of it—didn’t expect anything out of it—but it was worth a shot. Old soldiers were hard to kill, after all.

76 burrowed his face into Reaper’s bare chest and took a deep breath. “I love you.”

He felt Reaper immediately tense. “What?”

Another inhale. Exhale. His heart was hammering in his chest. “I love you, Gabriel. Even if you, uh, don’t feel the same.”

Reaper extracted himself from the embrace and sat up. “I need to go,” he announced flatly. There was no emotion in his voice.

76 cursed inwardly at himself as he watched Reaper hurriedly redress, a pit in his stomach. He skipped the under armor, belts, and gauntlets and just messily threw on his black overcoat over his pants before quickly sliding the bone-white mask back over his face. 76 had expected this reaction, but it still didn’t make the feeling of rejection any better. It wasn’t Gabriel’s fault; they had agreed the first night they had done this that there would be no strings attached, no feelings. And he had gone and ruined that like an idiot.

“Here.”

Surprised, 76 looked up as something came flying towards him. He snatched it out of the air and looked it over; it was a black t-shirt, but not one of his. It was a size too big. He shot Reaper a questioning look.

“I forgot the shirt you gave me last time back at base. Payback for now.”

76 watched after him as Reaper wordlessly snagged up the rest of his stuff and disappeared out of the open window of the attic in a trail of black smoke.

  



End file.
